U.S. Pat. No. 6,292,932 (Baisley) allegedy cites “In a computing system having a repository program being executed by said system and a means for storing data, a method is disclosed for converting a UML model to a MOF model within the repository. This method includes the steps of selecting a package within the UML model, hereafter UML package, to be exported to the MOF model. Next, the UML package and its elements are exported to the MOF model. After this, relations are recursively set between MOF objects of the UML package that correspond to relations between UML objects in the package; and, MOF reference objects are created for navigable MOF association ends.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,178 (Chang) allegedy cites “A system for integrating data among heterogeneous source applications and destination applications including a knowledge repository containing temporary data storage for storing data from the source applications during processing for population in the destination applications, a library of data elements each providing a discrete data manipulation friction, configuration data storage for storing user-provided information describing the integration environment, and a plurality of add-on modules or cartridges which each include a plurality of predefined instruction sets defining chains of data elements to perform interface functions corresponding to a particular destination application. The underlying interface communication and processing functions are performed by an active component (or engine) according to the configuration data and the module instruction sets. The active component is driven by the repository data to load source data into the temporary data storage, translate, synchronize, and validate that data, then interface the data to a destination application. A configuration interface permits the user to configure the system.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,476,828 (Burkett) allegedy cites “Systems, methods and computer program products are provided for building and displaying dynamic graphical user interfaces (GUIs) that can be updated automatically without requiring code-level modification and recompiling. In response to a request to display a particular GUI on a computer display, an Extensible Markup Language (XML) data group is selected from a plurality of XML data groups and an XML display layout is selected from a plurality of XML display layouts. The selected XML data group includes one or more aggregations of data hierarchically ordered within the selected XML data group. XML data items are hierarchically ordered within each of the aggregations of data. The selected XML display layout contains one or more areas that define respective GUI display spaces within which XML data items from the respective aggregations of data can be displayed. XML markup tags associated with each aggregation of data within the selected XML data group are matched with XML markup tags associated with a respective area contained within the selected XML display layout. The XML data items contained within each aggregation of data are rendered in hierarchical order within a respective GUI display space defined by a respective area within the XML display layout.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,030 (Wilmsen) allegedy cites “a method for converting a searchable electronic catalog of the type used in e-commerce and industrial materiel systems. Such catalogs are typically configured as databases but can be created from a variety of different source materials. The method includes identifying a set of items to be converted, identifying the characteristics for each item, accessing the characteristic values for each identified item, accessing mapping rules for each characteristic and each item, mapping the characteristic values for each item in the first catalog into the characteristic identified by the rule for the item in the second catalog, and compiling the mapped characteristic values for each item to form the second catalog.” See Abstract.